


Everything Stays (But it Still Changes)

by PinkTrash



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cuban Lance (Voltron), Gen, How Do I Tag, I Tried, Japanese Shiro (Voltron), Korean Keith (Voltron), My First Work in This Fandom, Samoan Hunk, they go back home
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 17:23:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11491095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkTrash/pseuds/PinkTrash
Summary: The paladins of Voltron finally have a chance to visit Earth and see they're families again after 3 years.(This is my first fic on this site)





	Everything Stays (But it Still Changes)

**Author's Note:**

> hi so enjoy?? i got this idea from listening to Everything Stays from Adventure Time so everyone is going to have a chance to see their parents except keith bc who knows where his parents are, i dont have a beta so yeah and most of the spanish is accurate i kinda called my dad and asked for help i just suck at writing in spanish

The paladins of Voltron had finally defeated Zarkon and his army. They didn’t have to worry about anymore evil princes, crazy Druids, or power hungry dictators. The team was sitting in the common area of the castle when Lance asked, “So, what do we do next? The universe is safe from the Galra.” The team looked to Allura and Shiro expectantly.

“Can we go home?” Pidge asked, “I’ve had my family back for a few months now. And since the Galra aren’t a threat anymore, don’t you guys think it’s time we visit Earth?”

Allura pondered for a moment, “That doesn’t seem like a bad idea. I know these past three years have been hard on you all. I think it’s about time Voltron takes a much deserved break. Coran and I will drop you off in Earth’s atmosphere. From there you may take a pod.”

“Wait, we’re actually going home?” Hunk asked excitedly.

“Princess are you sure you won’t need Voltron?” Keith questioned, “What if there’s an emergency? What if the Galra aren’t actually defeated?”

“Keith, buddy, bro, pal, maybe chill? Don’t you want to go home? Don’t you wanna see your family?” Lance looked at Keith. Keith glanced at the ground sadly. “Oh crap I forgot you lived in the desert for a few months. Dude I’m so sorry.” Lance apologized.

Keith sighed, “It’s fine. I’ll just stay with Shiro while we’re on Earth. How long will we be staying on Earth? The universe will still need Voltron.”

“Keith has a good point. We’ll stay on Earth for four months. If Allura contacts us earlier we’ll have to leave.” Shiro said.

“Sounds like a plan. I can’t wait to go home and see my family, I’ll finally see Varadero again.” Lance said happily.

“I can’t wait to see my mom. She’s going to be so happy to see me again.” Hunk beamed.

“Same. My mom is going to be ecstatic that she finally has her family together again.” Pidge grinned.

“Wait,” Lance said, “What are we going to tell them? We were off defending the universe and fighting murderous space cats?” When Lance said that the whole team paled slightly. “Screw it. I’m telling my mom the truth. She deserves to know.” The team agreed with Lance. The team slowly started to leave the room to start packing what little they have. They were to leave in two days.

  


Two days passed quickly, everyone was in the docks where all the pods were held. “We’re finally going home,” Hunk said in disbelief, “I never thought this would come.” Lance pat his best friend’s back agreeing. The team said their goodbyes with a promise to Coran and Allura that they were all coming back in four months. They each entered their pods because they agreed having the lion’s on Earth would be hard because they couldn’t exactly put them into a garage. Pidge and Matt were in one pod, they were heading off to California. Shiro and Keith were in another pod, they were going to spend two months in Japan and another two months in Texas. Hunk was going to Hawaii. Lance was finally going back to Cuba. Everyone was nervous but excited to finally see their families.

  


Lance could never forget the smell of the ocean, the colorful houses of Varadero, or his family’s house next to the beach. Lance took a deep breath outside the door. He could do this, it was just his mama, papa, and his many brothers and sisters. He was wearing the same jacket he left Earth with but he had grown, the three years fighting had made him mature. He had new scars covering him all over the place. The worse was one above his eyebrow, he had gotten it from fighting a druid. He walked up to his house taking note of all the small trinkets in the yard. He saw something that caught his eye, it was his favorite soccer ball, right where he left it the last time he was home. He smiled sadly, remembering all the memories he had with that ball. He braced himself and walked towards the red door.

He knocked on the door, no answer, he knocked twice, again no answer. He was about to raise his hand again when he heard a feminine voice yell “¡Santo Dios! Ay voy, ¡Espera!” The door opened to reveal a woman in her 40’s wearing a yellow sundress. Tan skin that matches Lance. She looked the same but with more wrinkles and she looked tired, bags under her eyes. A few years have passed but the pain of losing a son never gets easier to bear.

“Hola Mamá. I’m back.” Lance said smiling softly. He opened his arms inviting her into a hug.

“But my Lance is dead,” his mother said softly tearing up, “They told me he died in an explosion.” She gently touched his face, running her fingers over the scar above his eyebrow. She cupped his face and stared into his blue eyes. “Is it really you mi amor?” she asked him softly.

“Sí Mamá. It’s me. I’m back.” he told her. She brought him into a tight hug and slid on the ground holding him, thinking if she let go her baby would leave her again. “I missed you so much Mamá. I thought of you everyday, I thought of Papá and of everyone,” he sobbed into her shoulder, “I thought I would never see you again.”

“Mijo, I missed you too, I missed you so much it hurt. I prayed and prayed everyday that you would come back to us. Everyone was so heartbroken when they heard what happened. We couldn’t believe it. We knew you were too strong to go out like that,” she started stroking his hair, “Shush mi corazón, you’re here with us now, I love you, I love you so much. I’m guessing that wherever you were you went through so much. Now come inside you must tell me what happened.” She kissed his forehead and stood up. “Vamos, I’ll make you your favorite food.” She grabbed his hand and brought him inside.

“Te quiero mucho Mamá,” he told her.

“Te quiero mucho también, Lancito” she replied.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr if you want to talk voltron @pink-trashcan


End file.
